1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power supply and a method of wirelessly supplying power, and more particularly, to a wireless power supply and a method of wirelessly supplying power using light to directly supply power wirelessly to an electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a ubiquitous-oriented current technology trend, wireless technology has become available in a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a wireless mouse, a wireless keyboard and a remote control, in terms of network connection and various controls. However, a power cable must be attached to each apparatus and connected to a power source to supply power to each apparatus. Accordingly, power cables become entangled on a desk used for various business machines, such as notebooks, PDAs, cellular phones, printers, and facsimile machines, so that it looks unsightly as well as being inconvenient due to positional limitations of the business machines. Furthermore, it is difficult to arrange the desk and other office areas due to a large number of cables. In addition, a short circuit of a power cable or a plug malfunction can lead to reduced machine availability, and an overall reduced office efficiency and inefficient usage of the office space.